The present invention relates to a bucket type jaw crusher for processing waste materials such as waste concrete, waste building material, and waste pavement material.
Conventionally in this kind of jaw crusher, as shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1, a toggle plate 30 supporting movable jaw teeth 20 is installed with a state inclined downward toward its tip relative to the movable jaw teeth, and the movable jaw teeth reciprocates in the direction of lifting the toggle plate at the time of crushing. At this time, the reciprocating motion of the movable jaw teeth is supported by load receiving sections 21 on the upper and lower portions of the toggle plate. Because lubricating oil must be constantly supplied to lubricate the upper and lower load faces of the toggle plate, an oil pump is installed.
As the teeth plate of stationary jaw teeth, one having a vertically linear shape is used. As the teeth plate of movable jaw teeth, one having a vertically linear shape or a gentle arc shape is used. Regarding a tension rod 22, the length of the tension rod is increased so that the inclination angle of the tension rod will not change much even if an exit space 72 between the movable jaw teeth and the stationary jaw teeth is adjusted to reciprocate the movable jaw teeth. The toggle plate supports the bottom of the movable jaw teeth in a state inclined downward toward its tip. A similar constitution is described in Patent Document 2 as well.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication H5-88636    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H8-150344
Conventionally in this kind of jaw crusher, a toggle plate supporting movable jaw teeth is installed with a state inclined downward toward its tip relative to the movable jaw teeth, and because the movable jaw teeth reciprocates in the direction of lifting the toggle plate at the time of crushing, there is the deficiency that crushing power is weak and crushing into fines is difficult. In addition, the load receiving sections on the top and bottom of the toggle plate supporting the reciprocating motion of the movable jaw teeth wear out rapidly, the number of replacing them is large depending on the frequency of their use, and the jaw crusher needs to be disassembled and reassembled in order to perform replacement of those load receiving sections, with the deficiency that there is an increase in labor and downtime.
Because the load faces on the top and bottom of the toggle plate must be constantly lubricated with a lubricating oil, an oil pump needs to be installed, with the deficiency that piping and maintenance require some labor. While as the teeth plate of conventional stationary jaw teeth, one having a vertically linear shape is used, and as the teeth plate of movable jaw teeth, one having a vertically linear shape or a gentle arc shape is used, if the stationary jaw teeth and movable jaw teeth are arranged in a V shape, there are such shortcomings as a large gripping angle, poor crushing performance, and the necessity of separate spare teeth plates.
While the length of the conventional tension rod was increased so that the inclination angle of the tension rod would not change much even if the exit space between the movable jaw teeth and the stationary jaw teeth is adjusted to reciprocate the movable jaw teeth, which caused the shortcoming that the space occupied by the tension rod and a spring increases.
Because the conventional toggle plate supports the bottom of movable jaw teeth in a state inclined downward toward its tip, even if a bucket is inverted to remove clogging of crushed objects, the toggle plate hinders securing enough space between the movable jaw teeth and the stationary jaw teeth, with the deficiency that the clogging of crushed objects could not be fully resolved.